Fix You
by DiTab1
Summary: One-Shot.  Song Fic.  By request.  This could be considered Pt 3 of a trilogy.  After writing the separated situation from both Dean's POV and Cas's POV I was asked to write their reunion, so here it is. Warnings: Obviously, Destiel.  Not graphic.


**A/N: I know, I know… another Songfic… sorry ya'll but after the last two I was asked to write the "reunion" so I had to oblige. So this one is for Skylara! I also used a Coldplay song by request of Liz! I'm off to go think about a crack storyline that has been running through my head! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the boys or the song but I love them both!**

_Fix You_

_Coldplay_

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

**Dean's POV: **

So much time had passed yet every day brought the fresh pain of his loss. He had tried so hard to make this work. Given his heart to someone he thought would never break it. Pledged everything he had, everything he was to a love that should have lasted for an eternity. A love that would last an eternity…an eternity of emptiness where his other half should be, an eternity of tears with each morning he woke alone, an eternity of longing for a touch that had been taken from him.

He would give anything he had left to have him back, here, now. He knew, the last time they were together, that things had changed…that _he_ had changed…they had changed him. He only wanted a chance to make it right again. He wanted nothing more than to do what had been done for him. He wanted to grab Cas and lift him from his own private Hell, bring him home again.

He wanted to see the familiar glow that lit up the blue eyes he had come to crave. He needed to see the slight tilt to the head that signified his confusion over some stupid quip that he had made. He wanted to feel the closeness of his angel's breath whispering in his ear, sharing his space, his life. He wanted to fix this.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

**Cas's POV**

He had had enough. He had done everything that had ever been asked of him and more. He had devoted his whole existence to serving his family but now it was time to serve himself. He had tried, really tried, to stay away. It was impossible. There was no way for him to break the bonds that had been formed between them. No way to block the memories of what they had shared. And, he didn't want to. Nothing had ever been more important to him than Dean and he wasn't willing to give that up, even now.

His hunter was broken…hurt…in pain and in need and it was his job to fix that. He knew he was the only one who could. That thought both scared and reassured him. He had rebelled once for Dean and it had not been enough to keep them together. There was only one other option to ensure that they would have a chance at happiness…together. He had to Fall.

No more angel, no more Heaven, no more Grace…but somehow that was ok. None of those things meant as much to him as what he would gain in the trade…the chance to see that smile again, the hope of mending that heart that had been so battered, the knowledge that they would always have each other. It was the image of those eyes he fixed in his mind, the memory of those arms he wrapped around himself, the sound of that voice in his head that he focused on as he took that last step… and Fell.

_Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And on your face I..._

**Dean's POV:**

He couldn't believe his eyes. He was sure he was dreaming. The only thing he knew for sure was that he never wanted to wake up from this dream. It couldn't be… his angel… standing there before him. He was too afraid to touch him, too afraid that he would disappear into the smoke or mist that came in his dreams and stole him away. It was only the bruise on his face, the trail of blood coming from those perfect lips, the slight look of pain in his eyes that gave him hope that this was no dream.

_Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And on your face I..._

**Cas's POV:**

There was violence in Falling without your wings. There was pain in landing in a world full of emotions and sensations. But none of it compared to the singular joy that he felt in his heart as the door opened and he saw the look of disbelief in those green eyes. As he heard the sound of the sigh that escaped those lips as he reached out and touched his hunter for the first time in so long… As he experienced the sweet taste of this new reality when their lips met or the perfect bliss that came from knowing he was home.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

Neither of them knew what was in their future. They didn't know if Heaven or Hell would once again rear up to try to force them apart and they didn't care. Each moment was a gift and they swore to live that way. It was enough that they were together again… finally.


End file.
